Alone
by Forever.KNIGHT90
Summary: She had made up her mind. She did not want to be alone any more.He...He had resigned himself to being alone. A Hector & Lyndis tale.
1. Lonely Charade

**Title:** Alone

**Author:** 90

**Pairing: **Lyndis & Hector

**Summary:** She had made up her mind. She didn't want to be alone any ...He had resigned himself to being alone. A Hector & Lyndis tale.

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem and its characters belong to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, except the idea.

_**Chapter 1**_

The sun shone through one of the many windows of the small house, located in the vast plains of Sacae. It was inhabited by a woman….a woman having hair and eyes the color of the dense forests and a heart made of gold. She woke up that morning with the same feeling to which she had woken up to in the last few months...and the feeling grew more and more acute with every passing day. The feeling was of loneliness…She was lonely. She was alone.

He woke up that morning like he did every morning…without a companion by his side. No one with whom he could share his thoughts, no one with whom he could talk about his feelings, no one to support him when times were hard and no one to offer comfort to him when he desperately needed it. In the biggest room of castle Ostia...the blue haired lord woke up to another empty bed but now, it did not bother him as much…He had resigned himself to accept that he would be alone.

_One year ago…_

After the Great War, Lyn had traveled back to Caelin to be with her grandfather in his last days. Hector and Eliwood had traveled back to Ostia and Pharae respectively and were both crowned as the new and Ninian were finally together and the flame haired lord couldn't be happier. Hector had immersed himself in the very frustrating task of ensuring the welfare of the citizens of Ostia...it was frustrating because of the fact that the nobles in his court were a big nuisance for him to deal with and often he was tempted to use his axe on them. But there are some things which just cannot be done and this was definitely one of them, he had known…but the temptation was always there.

A few months passed without any major occurrence…however, it was soon before they got the bad news…Lord Hausen, marquess of Caelin and Lyn's grandfather had passed and Hector both rushed to Caelin as soon as they head this piece of information.

In the main hall of castle Caelin, Lyn stood with her head bent down and sorrow etched on her features. Kent and Sain stood a little behind her looking equally distraught. Florina was standing near Lyn and away from the paladins…she was barely able to control her tears and a few stray ones would eventually escape her eyes every once a while. Everything was quiet. The ominous silence which followed death was deafening.

The quiet atmosphere was broken by the entrance of Eliwood and Ninian, who came along with Marcus and Isadora. The couple went straight over to Lyn and offered their condolences. She just nodded and thanked them silently. It was a few minutes later that Hector arrived. He stood a few feet away from her, he felt as if he could not move a step further.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

"Hector…" her lower lip quivered.

"Lyn…"he couldn't wait any more. In two long strides, he covered the distance between them and embraced her…tightly. It was then that her barriers broke, the bottled pain was released….the tears flowed freely.

"He's…he's gone…Hec-…Hector, he is no more…I...I miss him…so…so much ", her words came out in gasps. It broke his heart to see her in such state, but he couldn't tell her it was alright…he knew first hand it wouldn't be…at least not at the moment. Time would lessen the pain but it won't go completely away. He was aware of it. He just held her and stroked her hair, tried to calm her.

He didn't know for how long they stood in that position…minutes, hours….a lifetime. When they broke apart, he gently rubbed the tears coming out of her eyes." No more tears…you are a strong woman, Lyn…" he said. She nodded quietly.

The funeral was arranged and the body was buried in the castle courtyards. Lyn asked Eliwood and Hector to join her for lunch and told them that there was something that she wanted to discuss with the both of them in private.

"So, what was it that you wanted to discuss...eh Lyndis?" asked Eliwood

"I was thinking of the cessation of Caelin to Ostia…this is a big region and I have no experience in running an entire province. So, I thought maybe under Ostian rule it might flourish. Is that fine with you, Hector?" Lyn replied.

"Yeah…I got no problem with it…though, what are ya gonna do after it….I mean you can still manage Caelin after all...Ostia can provide the region with funds and security but you can manage it still..Right?" Hector said. He hoped that she would accept this…he wanted to see her around…he wouldn't admit it out loud. But he loved her…in the truest sense. He loved everything about her and he thought, in due time. He could ask her to marry him and be with him. He would…the train of thought was broken by Lyn's voice.

"Actually…uh...no...I was thinking of going back to the Sacae plains…I don't think I can run this province, I am just not interested in it. I think I belong to those plains; they are my true calling…my real home. Yes...I will go back", she said.

Whatever plans he was making all came crashing down, his heart dropped through his stomach, right down to his feet. A feeling of dread came all over him. He opened his mouth but no words came might have noticed his state. Which prompted him to ask Lyn," But the people of Caelin must surely need you right, Lyn?"

"Oh no. no…the people here barely know me, must've been as a result of my traveling with you during the war…and I barely used to go out when I lived here…so that's not an issue", she said.

Eliwood looked at the both of them. Lyn was looking at Hector, as if she was waiting for him to say something. Hector was staring down at his hands, lying on the table…he refused to meet her eyes. The tension between them was contiguous.

"Hector…",Lyn began.

"Alright. Let's get this done with.", He cut her off.

"Okay", Lyn said quietly.

By the next morning everything was done,Caelin was now an Ostian territory. Hector had not stayed for breakfast, he had left early into the morning. Eliwood knew that it hadn't gone down well with Lyn…who looked sadder than ever.

"Lyndis..",he began.

"Its fine…I am fine…don't worry", she tried to assure him, but failed miserably. He tired to say something, but then decided against it and just nodded. By afternoon, she had left for the plains. That would be the last time she would see him in over a year.


	2. All Those Memories

**Title:** Alone

**Author:** 90

**Pairing: **Lyndis & Hector

**Summary:** She had made up her mind. She didn't want to be alone any ...He had resigned himself to being alone. A Hector & Lyndis tale.

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem and its characters belong to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, except the idea.

I would like to thank everyone who had suggestions were most valueable and have been taken into regard. I hope you keep on reviewing and help me improve further as this story to you all.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One year later…**_

_**Present Day…**_

"_Hector! Wait up a minute!",Lyn called out to him._

"_Hm?What is it?",he asked her._

"_..I'm sorry",she apologized._

"_Huh?",the blue haired lord was surprised and was about to ask what she was apologizing to him for,when Lyn spoke again._

"_...When we first met I criticized your fighting style,remember?...I wanted to apologize..."_

_Realization dawned upon him._

"_Oh, that?Dont worry about it...Why bring this up now?",he asked her._

"_I used to think you were selfish,oblivious to others' after all this time, I saw you as cruel and insensitive.",she said._

_Hector felt an instant displeasure,he did not want to hear this."Hey,now...Do I really need to hear this? I mean,what's your point?"_

"_...I used to be like that too. I relied too much on my own strength and stuck to myself...All I did was cause problems to the people around me...I think you are like that too..", Lyn said"So,sometimes I feel that I'm looking at the old ...I treat you horribly."_

"_Yeah,that's true.",Hector agreed"Sometimes,you really lay into me."_

_Lyn nodded quietly and began"...But after I heard you speak back there.I realized I was ...I'm sorry."_

"_You apologized once before.I admitted that I've got a bad attitude...",Hector said."Its fine, right?Just let it go."_

" "_Let it go"? I cant just "let it go"! That doesn't satistfy me."Lyn spoke."...Hit me! It'll make me feel better!"_

"_What?",Hector looked this woman alright...he thought._

"_C'mon! I won't move! Wind up and let it fly!",Lyn spoke._

"_You..Hahhh…",Hector said and turned to walk was stopped by a hand on his turned around to see Lyn smirking at him confidently._

"_Hm?... Hector? What is it? Are you afraid?!",she said._

"_Give me a break.",Hector growled."Do you think I could hit a woman?"_

"_Its don't think of me as a woman",she replied._

_In a rare moment of loss of self- control Hector blurted out"I can't smack a woman I've lost my heart to."_

_His eyes widened when he realized what he had wished that Lyn wouldn't have noticed late._

"_C'mon! Hurry- ...What?" Lyn looked at him in surprise._

"_Look,enough of this 's go!",Hector replied and almost sprinted away before she could say anything more._

"_...What did you just say?",she asked him with wide ,when she saw him running off…she shouted"Hold it! Hector!"_

_But,he had bounded mentally made a point to confront him about this later._

That morning Lyn had woken up after this 'dream', which was actually something which had transpired between Hector and her in reality. Now, she was awash with feelings of sadness and confusion. She felt sad because Hector had not really brought the topic of 'them' up again…..did he not lose his heart to her…how could he have kept quiet about this all this while…was it all just a was confused. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. She got out of her bed and went to freshen up.

An hour later,she had taken a bath and was sitting in the little table in her kitchen pondering about her friends.

Eliwood and Ninian had been engaged shortly after the war and she was sure,they'd be announcing their marriage anytime soon.

Kent had gone to Ilia and she had heard he had married Fiora,the eldest of the Pegasus was happy for him.

Sain had matured a great deal after the war. He had left his womanizing ways and from what she gathered he had settled down with a nice local woman in Caelin.

Wil and Rebecca…the childhood sweethearts,had married immediately after the war and they were now expecting their first child.

Rath, one of her closest friends, had been accepted back into the Kutolah tribe and had married a local tribeswoman. They had a daughter soon,who was named Sue and Lyn was chosen as her godmother by her parents and Lyn couldn't be more happier about it.

Lyn wasn't sure about Florina…but that wasn't surprising considering the petite Pegasus knight was androphobic.

When she thought about them,she was hit with the realization that of all the people she knew, she was the only one who was without someone by her side. She was alone and she was greatly saddened by her she was embroiled deep in her thoughts,she heard the sound of someone knocking on her door.

She opened the door and was surprised to find a very familiar knight with flaming hair.

"Kent!",Lyn exclaimed."How are you?"

"Lady Lyndis",Kent bowed slightly,before standing stairght. "Good Morning m'lady,I am fine and have come here to deliver something to you."

Lyn opened the door and beckoned him to come in.

"What do you bring with yourself?",she asked him.

He extended a white letter having a intricately designed golden she had any doubts regarding the sender,they were immediately done away with, when she saw the royal seal of Pharae on it. It was from Eliwood. She took the letter from his hand and opened it. She was pleasantly surprised to see that it was an invitation to the wedding of Eliwood and Ninian. Her company was requested by them.

"So, Eliwood is getting married…finally.",she said with a smile.

"Yes m'lady, Lord Eliwood has invited us too for the wedding. He sent the card for you through Fiora and she gave it to me to deliver.",Kent replied.

Lyn nodded. Only Kent,Florina and Rath knew where Lyn lived in the plains.

"I take it that you will be attending the wedding,Lady Lyndis",Kent asked.

"Hm…I..I am not sure,Kent.",Lyn said reluctantly." Eliwood is a dear friend but, we haven't been in contact for so long…"

"May I suggest something, m'lady?",Kent asked her.

" may and Kent haven't I told you so many times that I am no longer your employer…just your can call me Lyn,you know.",she told him gently.

"Yes m'la- …I mean Lyn. I wanted to say that even though you haven't been in contact with Lord Eliwood for an year…he still thinks of you as a friend otherwise he would not have taken the pain to send the invitation for you.",Kent said"I think you should go…that would make them very happy."

Lyn pondered his words for a moment and then nodded slowly."I think you are right. I guess I will go after all."

"Now m'la-…Lyn." ,Kent affirmed" Please allow me to take leave.I have to leave for Ilia and it's a long journey ahead."

They both stood up.

"Of course,Kent."Lyn said"Take care and give my regards to Fiora."

"Will do",he said and mounted his steed."Goodbye,Lyn."

He rode off and Lyn went back to her picked up the invitation from the table and looked at the date…four days from now. She thought,if she left by tomorrow morning she could reach Caelin by noon and could meet up with her friends. She would indeed leave tomorrow.

As she was about to retire for the day,she thought of Hector. He would be attending the wedding there was no doubt about it. This time she would confront him, she made a promise to herself. She would ask him about his feelings for her. It had taken an year for her to realize it, but it had finally dawned upon her that she was in **love **with Hector. She had been in love for a long time…but she hadn't known , now she was sure about it.

She had made up her mind, she did not want to be alone was last coherent thought she had before she fell asleep.

.


End file.
